villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Flintheart Glomgold (2017)
Duke Baloney, better known as his persona Flintheart Glomgold, is one of the main antagonists of the 2017 DuckTales reboot series. He is the owner of Glomgold Industries and Scrooge McDuck's rival and arch-nemesis, who is obsessed with becoming the richest duck in the world by either killing or surpassing him. He is voiced by Keith Ferguson. History Past In his youth, Glomgold, still using his real name of Duke Baloney, was (much like Scrooge himself) a poor shoe-shiner living in South Africa. During a chance encounter with Scrooge, Duke agreed to shine his spats and revealed his plan to become the richest duck in the world by using his shoe-shining money to buy a coal mine, stomp all the coal into a diamond and then use a diamond-tipped drill to mine for gold. Although objecting to his elaborate plot, Scrooge, deciding to put Duke on a path like his own, hands him a dime as payment, only for Duke to throw the dime away and demand he be paid in full. While attempting to explain he was giving him the dime as to teach him self reliance, Scrooge reveals that he is the richest duck in the world, making Duke even angrier at him for only giving up a dime. Scrooge tries to state the dime is symbolic of working for one's fortune rather than baking up poor schemes, resulting in Duke raging at him even more. Frustrated, Scrooge walks away, regretting even trying to help, not knowing that Duke had pick-pocketed him. Wanting to get back at Scrooge, Duke creates a new scheme to use Scrooge's money to create a superior Scottish persona and then dedicate the rest of his life to beating him, taking up the name Flintheart Glomgold. As Glomgold, he later moved to Duckberg in the late '80s and founded his company Glomgold Industries, becoming Scrooge's most dedicated rival. Season 1 In the pilot episode "Woo-oo!", Webby Vanderquack briefly mentions Glomgold and Ma Beagle upon meeting Huey, Dewey and Louie. Later, Glomgold fully appears when it is revealed that Donald Duck is applying for a job at Glomgold Industries. He hires Donald to be a sailor instead of an accountant, asking him what he knows about Atlantis. Later, Glomgold talks to Donald, Gabby McStabberson and Hack and Slash Smashnikoff about their mission to steal the Jewel of Atlantis and make him the richest duck in the world. After Scrooge McDuck and Huey, Dewy and Louie unknowingly make a stop on Glomgold's boat for a bathroom break, Glomgold plots to follow his rival to the jewel and steal it from him, but when Donald says that he's going to kill his nephews for not listening to him, Glomgold takes his statement literally. Upon reaching and entering Atlantis, Glomgold tries to have Gabby kill Scrooge's group with throwing daggers, although Donald "accidentally" foils this and covers it up by stating that they should wait and torture the group later, an idea that pleases Glomgold. Donald then strays away from the group under the excuse of needing to go to the bathroom and ends up saving Dewy from a booby trap, although his actions end up leading Glomgold to a shortcut, causing Glomgold to question why he even needed to hire his other minions. Upon reaching the Jewel, Glomgold proclaims himself as the Richest Duck in the World, only to be tackled by Scrooge, who is under the impression that Glomgold had captured Donald. After Donald explains himself, Glomgold reveals that he only hired Donald to use as a hostage in case Scrooge tried to stop him, escaping and leaving Scrooge, Donald and Dewy to drown in the slowly filling room. Upon encountering Huey, Louie, Webby and Launchpad, Glomgold has his minions fight them while he escaped with the Jewel, also betraying them and leaving them to die when he tries to destroy the sunken city. Glomgold then returns to land and claims to be the richest duck in the world to the press, only for Scrooge to appear with the real Jewel of Atlantis and upstage him, stating that the one Glomgold has is cursed. Enraged, Glomgold shouts at Scrooge, only to be grabbed and taken away by a Kracken. In "The Great Dime Chase!", Glomgold makes a cameo appearance as a guest on the TV series Ottoman Empire, where he is seen complaining and making unreasonable demands to the hosts. In "The Infernal Internship of Mark Beaks!", Glomgold and Scrooge engage in a "vision-based battle of will" (or, as Dewey puts it, a staring contest), in Duckberg's Billionaire Club. Glomgold and Scrooge are soon joined in the club by soon-to-be billionaire Mark Beaks, who annoys the both of them with his arrogant attitude and a remix of bagpipe music. Soon after Beaks leaves, Scrooge and Glomgold decide to form a temporary alliance to stop him from joining the Billionaire's Club. The next day, Scrooge returns to the club where Glomgold, who stayed there overnight, has put together a slideshow detailing the plan he formulated to get rid of Beaks. After an overly long "Declaration of Hatred" speech, Glomgold explains his plan to Scrooge: they will invite Beaks to a Billionaires Convention on a yacht, and then not show up, driving Beaks to forget his sorrows at the buffet table, which would make him distracted enough to not realize that the yacht was being sent into an active volcano. Beaks would then become so hot he would jump into the yacht's pool, which is shark infested, the sharks driving Beaks to forget he is in a volcano and jump off the yacht in fear. Scrooge criticizes Glomgold's plan, pointing out that they were only supposed to prevent Beaks from joining the club, not kill him, and rolls his eyes as Glomgold moves on to the "really complicated" part of his plan. Later, Glomgold attempts to explain his plan again after Scrooge questions why they need a stuffed rabbit, resulting in the latter discovering another slideshow detailing how Glomgold plans to betray him. Glomgold futilely attempts to explain himself, and after being nearly chopped in half by an axe, Scrooge realizes that he wasted the day obsessing over someone he doesn't like, much like Glomgold does, and leaves. At the end of the episode, Glomgold, disguised as a mailman, gives Beaks an invitation to the Billionaires Convention and starts implicating his plan. In "The Shadow War!", Glomgold's shadow is among those summoned by Magica to aid her in her scheme. He grabs hold of his shadow as it tries to join Magica, but is flung out of his office and into the sea. Season 2 In "The Ballad of Duke Baloney!", an amnesiac Glomgold is found by a couple named Fisher and Mann and becomes a fishmonger named Duke Baloney. Louie and Webby discover Glomgold's new persona and grow suspicious of him, even bringing Scrooge to meet with Glomgold, but Scrooge lets Glomgold off the hook. However, when Glomgold attempts to save Webby and Louie in a storm, his memories return and he nearly kills Webby. Afterwards, he retakes his company and makes a deal with Scrooge about who will become the richer of the two, lest the winner take the loser's company. In "Storkules in Duckburg!", Glomgold is targeted and abducted by harpies (because harpies are after the most precious items to people- in Glomgold's case, himself). Though he is saved by Storkules and Louie, Glomgold threatens to sue himself over this. Personality Glomgold is about as wealthy as he is determined and focused on defeating Scrooge and usurping his position as the richest duck in the world. In fact, unlike other depictions of Glomgold, this version's main motivation is his total obsession with either killing or beating Scrooge, and thus he puts less focus on scheming up ways to make money and more on devising death traps and ways to befall his nemesis. He makes no attempt to hide his goals unless he is pretending to be on Scrooge's side (and even then, he doesn't do a very good job), and is bold enough to try and blow up Scrooge's office on live television. He even claims that trying to kill Scrooge is his "whole thing"; implying that he really doesn't have much other motivation in life. Outside of trying to outright kill Scrooge, Glomgold is concerned with beating him at just about anything, be it treasure hunting, sports, and even the pursuit of love and happiness. He takes great pride in even the most minor of victories, like when Scrooge lets him win a coin toss in "The Missing inks of Moorshire!", and thinks that his accomplishments will anger or invoke the jealousy of his rival. This is yet again seen in the aforementioned episode when he hires Louie as his caddie, claiming Scrooge's own flesh and blood has turned against him, and in "The Golden Lagoon of White Agony Plains!", where he tries to make Scrooge envious by getting together with his ex-girlfriend Goldie O' Gilt (excessively ignorant to the fact that she doesn't like him). In spite of his failures, Glomgold is arrogant enough to believe that he has the upper hand at any given moment and that this may lead to Scrooge's downfall. Thus, he is totally enraged whenever his plot is foiled or when Scrooge outsmarts him, as well as whenever he loses or appears to be losing. He hates being ignored and treated like a third wheel, too, and buts into a situation whenever he can if he feels attention is being drawn away from him. His own narcissism is shown to totally warp his own perception of himself, as, in all of his paraphernalia, plans, and even his own mind, he views himself as tall, handsome and attractive, while Scrooge is often left poor and defeated by him. He also frequently concocts excessively long speeches to exemplify his victory, which usually just end up boring Scrooge and his other enemies. Despite his incompetence and overconfidence, Glomgold can be quite clever and resourceful, like in "Woo-oo!", where he hires Donald Duck to work for him only to use him as a hostage when Scrooge gains the upper hand. In the same episode, he also turns on his own henchmen and leaves them to drown in Atlantis, proving his claims of his employees being the greatest treasure of all nothing but a farce. Also, despite his hatred of Scrooge, he does have genuine respect for the latter's butler, Duckworth, and remembers him quite fondly. Quotes Gallery Images 1994e68f5cec3baa36822ecabaf56bfd998ea1ce_hq.jpg|Glomgold in the intro. WelcometoGlomgoldIndustries.png|Glomgold hiring Donald. Glomgoldscheme.jpg ThSIRM2I9D.jpg|Glomgold with Scrooge and Beaks. Ducktales-1x7-copertina.jpg DuckTales-1x07-Paperone-Famedoro-Mark-Beaks.jpg Ducktales-2017-The-Infernal-Internship-of-Mark-Beaks.png|Glomgold plotting with Scrooge. Tumblr_oz9qrlGIxi1w5e3cdo1_500.gif|Glomgold reapplying his fake beard. Tumblr_p6bc32uFbm1sep9jeo1_540.gif GlomgoldShadow.jpg|Glomgold being carried away by his shadow. The_Ballad_of_Duke_Baloney.png|Webby and Louie meeting Duke Baloney. GlomgoldNightmare.jpg|Duke Baloney having a nightmare. Glomgold'sDime.jpg|Young Glomgold holding Scrooge's Dime. KidGlomgold.jpg|Glomgold after pick-pocketing Scrooge. GlomgoldLamp.png GlomgoldReborn.jpg|Glomgold regaining his identity. GlomgoldReturns.jpg You'veBeenGlomgolded.png|Glomgold revealing that he pick-pocketed Scrooge as a child. Glomgold'sWager.jpg|Scrooge accepting Glomgold's wager. Videos Theme Song DuckTales Disney XD-1 DuckTales Staring Contest - Sneak Peek Official Disney XD UK Scrooge and Goldie O’Gilt Reunite (Clip) Ducktales Scrooge vs. Goldie (Clip) Ducktales Dewey Dew-Night! Bedtime (Short) DuckTales Disney Channel Trivia *Glomgold's real name, Duke Baloney, is a reference to the Duke of Baloni; a character from the original comics who was described as the second richest duck in the world prior to Glomgold's introduction. *In the "Dewey Dew-Night" online shorts, there is a recurring joke in which Dewey apologizes to Glomgold for bumping him off the show, accompanied by the latter shouting "What?!" in response. Navigation Category:Rivals Category:Greedy Category:Businessmen Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Envious Category:Wrathful Category:Cheater Category:Incompetent Category:Homicidal Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Liars Category:Arrogant Category:Egotist Category:Leader Category:Wealthy Category:Ducktales villains Category:Sensational Six Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Dimwits Category:Kidnapper Category:Thief Category:Insecure Category:Traitor Category:Love rivals Category:Gaolers Category:Brutes Category:Fighter Category:Master Orator Category:Master of Hero Category:On & Off Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Betrayed Category:Tragic Category:Big Bads